


A Breath of Fresh Air

by JustKiddun



Series: Settle Down Boys! [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKiddun/pseuds/JustKiddun
Summary: Talking to Kiro is just what I needed after dealing with Victor for an entire day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo peeps! Just letting you guys know now that although this is all cute and safe and fluffy, it is part of my 'Settle Down Boys!' series. Each of the parts in this series will be able to read as a standalone though they are all connected. 
> 
> ***Please remember to check the tags and warnings of each work before reading because it will get less fluffy as I get further in.*** 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

"I just can't believe him! Nothing is ever good enough for him, is it? I do what he says then all he ever does is complain! I want so bad to slap that stupid smirk he gives me off his stupid face but I can't! What did I do to deserve having a jerk like him holding the future of my company in his hands?"

I walked to my bedroom, still fuming about my awful day spent working with Victor. He had me running errand after errand for him today, not giving me even a moment to catch my breath in between. Goldman was busy with some project so lucky me got to be Victor's stand in errand girl.

"He was relentless! At one point, he had no sooner made a face at the coffee he told me to make him before telling me to go down to the convenience store to get him a canned one! I thought he was too good for drinks like that! Then!" I took a deep breath, "Then he continued to drink the one I made him! Why? Why would he keep drinking it if it's so damn terrible! I don't understand this guy at all."

I stopped to catch my breath for a moment before continuing. "While getting him his stupid can of coffee, I grabbed myself a bag of chips to eat because he hadn't let me break for lunch yet. I get back and guess what he did! He took my chips! Said that junk like that isn't worth eating! He's the one who left me hungry. Then he sent me right back out to pick him up  _his_ lunch! Said he would order something for me too."

"Well at least he bought you a lunch. He isn't all heartless, right?" Kiro was chuckling on the other end, apparently amused at my complaints. It was rare we got to chat like this and I was grateful to have someone I could vent to right now. 

"He didn't ask what I wanted! Just picked out what he thought I should eat! I mean, yeah, it was delicious but still! He could've asked me! It's just like him to think he can just go and make decisions for me like I can't possibly pick out a good meal for myself. I swear if I ever find another investor, I am going to tell Victor exactly what I think of his arrogant, know it all, holier than though attitude."

Kiro laughed again, his giggles breaking down my anger and bathing me in a wave of soothing calm. "You sound like you need a little fun in your life. I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning but I'm free in the afternoon for once. How about I have my agent drive us out to Misty Lake and we can have a picnic? I'll bring some chips if you promise I can have the card inside. Are you free to go?" His cheerful voice made me feel much happier. An afternoon with him sounded like heaven right now. 

"I would love that. I have some reports to finish but I should be able to get them done tonight. Goldman will be there tomorrow so I'm sure I can duck out early. Text me when and where you want me to meet you. I better get these done before it gets too late. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's a date then! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Miss Chips. It's gonna be so fun! I can't wait!" His excitement made him sound like a kid who just learned he is going to an amusement park. I laughed and said my goodbye, feeling his enthusiasm brushing off on me.

After hanging up, I got to work finishing the mountain of reports Victor wanted handed in tomorrow afternoon. I was determined to get them to him early so I could get out of there as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotta turn those reports in early to Victor if I want to have any chance of leaving in time to go see Kiro.

7AM

I woke up early, planning to drop off the reports quickly and hopefully avoid another lecture from Victor about how I didn't do it well enough. The thought of getting to spend time with Kiro at the lake had me in good spirits and there was no way I would let Victor ruin my day again today. Easier said than done, but when I'm determined, I know I can do anything.

I was practically skipping as I entered the gate of Loveland Financial Group. I was lost in thought, trying to decide what sort of snack I could bring for Kiro and double checked that I remembered every report that was due today as I walked quickly down the hall to Victor's office after saying hi to the receptionist. 

_*THUMP*_

I fell to the ground and held my head. I had walked right into his door like an idiot. I could only hope he was too busy to come out and find me like this.

"Idiot."

I looked up next to me to see Victor standing there staring down at me, an amused smirk on his face as he held out his hand to me. I could feel my cheeks burning as I ignored his offer. I kept my head down and started putting the papers that had scattered on the floor back in order. Victor leaned down and picked one up to glance over it.

"You're early. Is this all of them?" He was watching me intently as I stood up, still straightening out the papers and putting them tidily back into their folders.

"Yes. I thought I would drop them off now since they were finished so you could look over them if you have the time." I stood up straighter, trying to brush off my embarrassment quickly. "I have an important lunch meeting that I can't miss so I would appreciate it if you could take them now." The meeting with Kiro wasn't for business but maybe Victor will let me go more easily if he thinks it is.

"Come in my office," he stated, his serious expression back again at the mention of work. "I'll look over them now and if everything is in order, you can go." He opened the door for me and he followed me in, closing it behind him.

He sat down at his desk and started pouring over the files. "Go downstairs and get me a coffee." I snapped to attention and left the room quickly, hurrying to get his coffee and hopefully be able to get out of there.

I returned with a coffee for each of us. I glanced at the clock as he took a quiet sip of his. It's almost 9AM. Good. If he reads quickly, I will still have time to get ready for my outing with Kiro. I can do this.

I watched him read the reports in silence for what felt like an hour, his expressionless face giving away nothing about how I did on them. "Not bad. You did well this time. I expect all of them to be like this in the future." I felt shock wash over my face for a moment. Was he just patronizing me? No, he is too honest for that. Then again, this is Victor.

"I..uh...thank you Victor," I stammered. "Is there anything else you need me to do before I go?" Please say no and let me go.

"Are you in that much of a hurry? I can drive you to your meeting if you're running late. What time do you need to be there?" He looked at me intensely, impatiently waiting for my answer.

"I...I don't need a ride. I can make it there if I go now. I have time. Thanks for the offer." My cellphone chimed as I finished. It was a text from Kiro.

- **I look forward to seeing you Miss Chips. Don't forget! My agent will pick you up from your office at noon. I have something special for you. I can't wait to give it to you! See you later! :)**

I smiled at the text, forgetting that I was still in Victor's office.

"There you go with that dumb grin you had earlier." I looked up blushing at the memory of my recent face to face meet with his door. I thought I caught a small smile on Victor's face for just a moment. It must have been my imagination. This man never smiles. Smirk, yes, but never a smile.

I shook my head, regaining my composure. I was not going to let him bring me down now. "It's not illegal to smile when you're happy." He cocked his head ever so slightly. "Not that you would know anything about that," I added under my breath.

"I didn't catch that last part. Care to repeat it?" Uh-oh. He had that stern expression again that means trouble for its recipient.

"I said, not that you need to know why I'm smiling." Hopefully he doesn't take this badly. I just wanted to go get a snack, buy a new sundress, take a shower, and go see Kiro for lunch. I was starving having decided to come here and get it over with without breakfast. My stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Victor reached into his desk and pulled out the chips he took yesterday while sighing. "These are better than starving yourself. You should eat a good breakfast before work if you know you have a lot to do. You should know how to take care of yourself by now," he said, handing over the bag reluctantly. 

"I thought you would have thrown them out. Thanks!" I quipped cheerfully, opening the bag and shoving two in my mouth at once. "Do you want to try one?" I offered after swallowing, fully expecting him to tell me no.

"Sure." I nearly dropped the bag. He stood up and took one, hesitating slightly before bringing it to his mouth. "These are awful. How can you stand to eat this junk?"

"I like them. Not my fault you got too used to your fancy food. Can I go now?" I was getting antsy. Looking at the clock, I was surprised to see it was only half past 9. My impatience must have made it feel like longer.

"Fine. Yes, you can go now. I'll have Goldman send you the files for the next batch of reports I need from you. I will need them completed by Monday. Don't disappoint me." He grabbed a file from a stack and sat at his desk, getting back to work quickly.

"I won't sir! Have a good day!" I chirped quickly, happy to finally be free. I rushed out, taking my chance to flee before he could find a reason to keep me there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect ending to a perfect adventure with Kiro.

I stood nervously in front of my company's office building. Kiro's agent was due to to arrive at any moment. I began pacing back and forth, thinking about what Kiki and Willow had said while they helped me pick out a new dress to wear.

* * *

"That one won't work for a date. She needs something a little brighter and more flirty." Kiki and Willow were scouring the racks, having taken over shopping for me when I told them about my plans with Kiro. 

"For the last time, it is NOT a date. Kiro and I are just friends. I was pretty peeved at Victor last night and he offered to hang out with me so I could get away from him for a bit. Stop reading into things that aren't there." They had been going on ever since I let them see the text he sent me earlier.

"We all saw his text. He said it was a date clear as day. You are so in denial!" Willow nudged Kiki and they sniggered like a couple of teenagers. Why did I show them again?

"It's called a figure of speech. We are just friends. He doesn't see me like that!"

They broke out into a fit of giggles. "He totally does! Why else would he spend all his free time on you? Every chance he gets, he is either calling you or texting you or taking you out somewhere with him. He lasts about 3 days without talking to you before asking if you wanna visit the set of his next gig. Maybe Victor is right about you being a fool. You can't even see what's right before your eyes!" They were still laughing as I grabbed a dress I had been touching absentmindedly and headed for the register to pay and leave before they could tease me any more.

* * *

 

I snapped out of my reverie as Kiro's agent cleared his throat loudly, already holding open a door for me. I had been so lost in thought I didn't even notice him pull up. I slid in the back seat next to Kiro.

"Hey Miss Chips! Don't tell me you let Victor get under your skin again this morning. He really can't be that bad, can he?" He was staring at me, his head tilted in a way reminiscent of a curious puppy.

I sighed. "No. He was actually pretty tolerable today. I skipped breakfast to drop off the files extra early and he gave me back my chips he stole yesterday. He even let me leave without a struggle." I gave him a grin, trying to shake off my earlier interaction with Kiki and Willow. I really didn't want to share their thoughts on his intentions with him right now. We could laugh at how ridiculous they were later.

"That's great! See what I mean? He isn't all bad. Just tough on his employees." Kiro beamed, delighted he had a chance to prove his point that Victor was better than I gave him credit for.

"Yeah, I guess he can be a little sweet when he wants to be. Not as sweet as you though. Thanks again for inviting me out with you." Kiro's face lit up even more. He looked happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

The whole drive to the lake, we chatted and joked. By the time we got there my earlier anxieties had completely melted away under the happy sun that is Kiro. He really was the best friend a girl could ever hope for.

Agent parked the car and took the big picnic basket out of the trunk while Kiro put on a hat and sunglasses to disguise himself.

"My lady, our destination awaits us." Kiro bowed deeply after opening the door for me.

I curtsied as he closed the door. "Why thank you, my good sir. Such a gentleman."

We giggled and he took the basket from his agent, who reminded him that he would be back at 4 o'clock sharp for us.

"Is he not coming today?" I whispered. "I thought he kept you on a short leash."

Kiro lowered his sunglasses and winked at me. "I might have convinced him that I could lay low better if I didn't have a tail following me around and attracting attention." He laughed and pointed to a trail leading away from the most crowded part of the lake. I followed him along it in pleasant silence, making sure to watch my footing so I wouldn't trip.

"Here it is! This way. I have a secret spot just over here I want to show you." He removed his sunglasses and grabbed my hand to lead me through a gap in the trees and along a barely noticeable trail.

"Close your eyes now. We're almost there and I want to see your reaction when you first see it." The excited twinkle in his eyes was impossible to say no to. I closed my eyes, trusting him to get me the rest of the way safely.

He suddenly stopped and I nearly fell over, Kiro steadying me. "Careful! Don't fall. Just sit tight for one more second and then you can open your eyes. Let me put down this basket first so I can see. Okay, I'm ready!"

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow of wildflowers. I gasped. The scenery was breathtaking. I had never seen so many colors of flowers in one spot outside of a flower shop. I heard the sound of a camera.

"I didn't want to ever forget your first reaction to my secret spot. Hope you don't mind." Kiro looked at me with a guilty smirk and I could only smile back.

"It's wonderful here. How did you find it?" I asked, still taking in the picturesque view.

He shrugged. "I used to come here a lot before my fame took off. If I had a hard day, I would stay here for hours and let my worries wash away." Kiro blushed a little and started ruffling the hair on the back of his head. "You seemed pretty worked up last night so I thought maybe this would help you as much as it used help me. A good breath of fresh air always made me feel like I could release all my troubles and take on the world again. I honestly never showed this place to anyone before." He bowed his head and toed at some grass.

I was touched. My smile grew bigger and I grabbed his hand. "Thank you _so_ much. This is perfect. How did I ever manage to become friends with someone as caring as you?"

Kiro lifted his head, sheepishly avoiding looking at me. "I just want you to be happy. This is nothing, really." He pulled his hand away and grabbed the basket. "We should find a spot to set up so we can eat before we have to go. Can't have you missing another meal today, right?" He winked and laughed.

"Right." I found a clear spot under a tall tree. Kiro was silent as we ate our fill of the delicious foods he had packed. We laid back on the blanket with our bellies now full and watched the sky, enjoying just being in each other's company.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like?" I almost didn't hear him, he said it so quietly. I sat up and looked down at him quizzically. He blushed a rolled away.

"Kiro, is something wrong?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder gently. He rolled back towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just...wondering aloud. You don't need to worry about it." He smiled at me but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time. I laid down again, this time facing him.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I know I usually hold your ear hostage complaining but if there's ever something you need to get off your chest, you can talk to me. You're my best friend and I want to be there for you."

I scooted myself closer to him and wrapped him in a big hug. He tensed up for a moment before wrapping his arms around me tightly and bringing his face next to mine. He sighed, his breath hot on my ear.

_**"I was wondering what it would be like if I told you that you are my breath of fresh air."** _


End file.
